fantasypowersleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Segur Agrippa
OOC History Segur Agrippa is Rhekarid's thirteenth character, and had a final record of 7 wins and 3 losses. He was the first attempt at a major, large-scale villain and has seen several remakes/extension, including Mortis Agrippa, Rot, and The Door. Character Biography Once a man, Segur rejected the touch of God upon reality. He despised it, viewing Creation itself as glorified slavery for a childish diety to play with as master and tyrant. Unwilling to be born as a servant, dance an invisible tune, and die on schedule as a faceless manipulator's toy, he instead chose to find a place completely untouched by any force or god, living or dead, real or imagined. Segur went down, to places reviled by the universe. One plane at a time, to Hell, to Tartarus, to places deeper still, he traveled relentlessly, never satisfied with what he found. Exposed to these places as he traveled, he was changed again and again. Through sheer willpower he altered himself and his environment as he passed through realms of pure energy and imagination. Utterly obsessed and consumed by hatred, his monstrous presence rotted and destroyed the very foundations of Creation in every world he touched. Eventually Segur Agrippa returned to the mortal world, now moving up through the planes, wreaking havoc as the defiling weight of his hatred warped reality around him. Stone became flesh, skin melted from men and then moved of its own accord to strangle them as they writhed bleeding. Segur's body had been crushed and mutilated a thousand times over, but his hate did not allow him to fall. As the chaos peaked he vanished again, moving on to the next realm. Fiction Segur continued his journey with a destination no one knew. He left a tremendous, blighted scar across the face of the universe that would never heal. With every step his existence twisted further, until almost no being could bear to look at or even think of him, and in time the only choice was to, ironically, give him what he wanted. He was erased from Creation; every race, civilization, god, that had ever known of him struck his name from all record and memory and he became an untouchable in the eyes of reality. Eventually, he tore away from a dimension and vanished, to a place no one knew, and was gone. Even the very mention of his name was forbidden, as to acknowledge him was to create a tether between him and the rest of existence and risk drawing him back as whatever he had become in the void...a danger that comes to pass in the form of The Door. Powers and Abilities Segur Agrippa's body was shredded and mutated as he traveled through dimensions not meant for habitation, driven constantly forward by the unnatural intensity of his hate, until there was simply no knowing what he was beyond an abomination. His loathing of Creation began to radiate from his body as an actual force, and his presence alone began to break apart and corrupt it. Elemental chaos poured into the holes and was itself destroyed; in essence, reality itself went mad and died at his touch. Equipment As he traveled, Segur cobbled together whatever he found into armor, weapons, crutches, even bones to replace his own as they cracked under the strain. Taken from countless foreign worlds, these included anything from rocks to ancient artifacts to the remains of forgotten deities. His form is an exotic accumulation of detritus, all of it ruined and defiled by his presence. Category:Rhekarid characters